


Redemption

by LuciusOfShadowbreak



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Adoption, Car Accidents, Concerned Dolph Ziggler, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Injury, Mysterious Figures - Freeform, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2020-04-24 12:36:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciusOfShadowbreak/pseuds/LuciusOfShadowbreak
Summary: Drew McIntyre has an adopted daughter, you. What happens when the two of you are headed to a Christmas dinner party and things take a turn for the worst?





	1. The Christmas Dinner Party

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, sorry this is so short, but this is sort of the "introduction" of the piece. I will soon post other chapters.  
> Enjoy!

"Y/N, let's go," Drew called to you from over his shoulder, snatching the car keys from the counter. He waited for you at the front door, and at last, you were ready. Drew, looking stunning with his dark hair tied back in a tight ponytail and black suit, neatly ironed and creased, studied his 16 year-old adopted daughter. 

Your hair was pinned up, a few loose tendrils hanging loosely around your face, which bore a light pampering of makeup. Your royal blue dress complimented every curve of your slim body. You were absolutely gorgeous.

Leaving the house, you slid into the passenger seat of the 2018 Chevy Camaro, Drew taking the driver's seat beside you. Buckling your seatbelt, you relaxed into the seat, staring out the window, watching the scenery begin to fly by.

The two of you were headed to a Christmas dinner party hosted by Dolph Ziggler in his mansion. The party was for the entire Raw roster, including the wrestlers' families. For Drew, of course, that meant you. 

Drew was a little worried, though. He had to keep you out of the hands of those thugs for the entire night, especially Baron Corbin and Samoa Joe. Hopefully, no one dared to mess the Scottish Psychopath and what was his.

Lost deeply in his thoughts, Drew barely noticed the dark-clad figures that had stepped out in the middle of the street, standing in his way. Drew slammed on the brakes and swerved off the road to avoid hitting the figures that stood motionless, oblivious to the fact that they had just nearly been ran over.

You screamed as the vehicle plummeted off the road and into a ditch. You were viciously jerked forward in the seat, but the seat belt locked, causing you to suddenly be thrown back into the seat. Dazed, you look over at Drew, who was slumped forward on the steering wheel, blood trickling down his face from a gash in his forehead.

Panicking, you fumble to unclasp your seatbelt. Once free, you search for your phone that was stashed within the glove-department. But, before you could even reach for the handle, the passenger-side door opened. You turn abruptly at the sudden movement, gasping in fear as a hooded figure took hold of your arms and pinned you to the seat, restraining you.

Struggling to escape the strong grasp that had a hold on you, you catch a glimpse at the face under the hood. A handsome, young man with blond hair and stunning blue eyes stared back at you. He smiled sadisticly, whispering softly to you, "Hello gorgeous." The words had barely left the man's lips before something hard made contact with your skull, knocking you unconscious.


	2. Blond Hair and Blue Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll spoil the entire thing if I write a summary, so read on to find out what happens...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

"Where in the heck is that man?" Dolph sighed in frustration as Drew's phone went to voicemail, for the fifteenth time. It was unlike Drew to be late for something like this, especially since he was the one who had helped put it together.

Glancing down at his watch, which read 7:45 p.m., Dolph realized he would have to start this thing without him. Gaining the attention of the guests in the foyer, Dolph addressed the crowd gathered before him. 

"Welcome everybody, and thank you for turning out this evening. I wanted to put together something special for the wrestlers of Monday Night Raw and their families this year for Christmas. It's great to see all of you here, and now if you please, begin to make your way to the dining room. Dinner will be served shortly."

As the crowd's attention turned back to their own conversations, Seth Rollins, with his arm wrapped around Becky Lynch' s waist, approached Dolph Ziggler.

"Still no word from Drew?" Seth's words were laced with mild concern. Dolph shook his head. "I haven't heard from the man all night." Seth furrowed his brow in concern and said, "I hope he's alright." Dolph nodded in reply.

"We'll worry about Drew later," Becky piped in, "He's probably doin' just fine. But fer now, let's go get some supper, shall we?" Both Dolph and Seth obliged, but worry was still deep in the back of their minds.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drew woke with a start. The last thing he remembered was driving the car off the side of the road to avoid hitting something. His head achingly throbbed, and he felt dried blood on his face. He tried to will the pain to go away, but the deep concentration only caused more pain.

Drew eventually managed to open his eyes to take in his surroundings. He was situated in the middle of something that looked like an abandoned warehouse, tied to a chair, with his hands and feet bound tightly with rope. Dirty windows set up high barely filtered any light, though just enough to light up the vast interior of the warehouse.

Drew suddenly then remembered that you were in the car with him that night. Panicking at the thought of anyone laying a finger on you, he frantically struggled against his bonds, shouting, "Y/N! Y/N, are you in here?" His eyes scanned over the parts of the warehouse that he could see, searching for any sign that you were in there with him. Not seeing you, Drew once again began to call out to you.

"D-Drew?" Your voice was weak and strained as you answered to Drew's frantic calls. Your voice came from behind him, rendering him unable to see you. Breathing out a small sigh if relief, Drew said, "Are you okay? Are you hurt in any way?" "I have a deep cut on my forehead from where that man hit over the head with something hard, but other than that, I'm fine."

"What man? Who did this to you? What did he look like?" Drew's voice was dripping with venom. Someone had hurt what was most precious to him, and whoever that man was, Drew would tear him limb from limb once he got his hands on him.

"He had blond hair and blue eyes. I-I'm sorry, Drew. That's all I c-can remember." Your voice broke off in a trail of sobs. Hearing you like this infuriated Drew even more. He would make the blond haired and blue eyed man pay. "Hey, hey, hey, Y/N, listen to me, there's nothing to be sorry about. Were gonna make it out of here. Everything's gonna be alright."

Your wracking sobs were reduced to slight sniffles. "I'm just so scared, Drew." "I know Y/N," Drew called over his shoulder, "but you have to remain strong, for the both if us. Everything is going to be fine."

"Oh, how sweet...." Drew jumped as the chilled voice flooded into the room. He also heard you begin to sob hysterically. "Fake father comforting his fake daughter. You disgust me." Before the sentence was even finished, a fist was driven into Drew's gut, causing to double over in pain. Drew releases a thick stream of curses, but was cut off by you being dragged across the floor to be thrown down at his feet, by a dark-clad, hooded figure.

Your dress was torn and your hair a mess. What little makeup you had been wearing was smeared all over your face. Blood was crusted in your hair. It pained Drew to see you like this.

"Are you finished?" It asked. It was the same voice that had spoken out earlier. Clenching his jaw in fury, Drew glared at the figure as it shoved your head with his boot-clad foot. You whimpered slightly, tears streaming down your face. 

Drew was just about to burst out in another rage when the figure said, "You keep quiet, or she won't look this beautiful for much longer." Drew froze and your eyes opened wide in horror. "Please," you frantically whispered. The robed figure pulled you to your feet by your hair, and then struck you across the jaw. You fall to the floor in an unconscious heap.

Drew nearly howled out in rage at the sight of you being harmed, but stopped himself, remembering the figure's threat. Seething in fury, he clenched his jaw and balled his hands into fists.

"You will obey me," the figure siad, turning back to Drew, "or she will die. Do you understand me?" In submission, Drew nodded slowly. "Now, let's get acquainted, shall we? I'll go first." The figure drew back its hood to reveal a young man with blond hair and blue eyes.


	3. Repent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drew and Y/N have been missing for nearly three days. Dolph decides to do something about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been so long since I've last posted. I have super busy the past few weeks, and the plot took ages for me to develop. But, after your long wait, here it is, the third chapter of Redemption. Enjoy!

"You," Drew growled under his breath. 

The man smirked as his captive recognized him. "So I see she told you who I was." He glanced down to where you lie unconscious on the stone floor. "But," he said with a pause, jerking you up by your hair, "What did I say about talking?" He planted his boot across your jaw, sending you spiraling to floor. 

Laughing, the man turned back to Drew. "That's definitely going to bruise. Now, where were we? Ah, yes," he clapped his hands together with a playful smile plastered on his face, "I was just about to introduce myself before I was so rudely interrupted." The last words came out as a growl, as the man struck Drew across the jaw. 

Drew's face exploded in pain. He had to be wearing brass knuckles. The blow has felt as if a ton of bricks had knocked him in the face. 

Regaining his composure, the man continued. "I am James Asher, soon to be known as your greatest nightmare. That is, unless you chose to comply and redeem yourself of your sins."

The man, James Asher, smiled down at Drew. "And of course, I already know who you are, Drew McIntyre. My people have been studying you for months. But please, tell me, who's the little lady?"

James stood there silently, as if expecting an answer, but Drew knew better than to speak. "Not a talker, eh? No matter. We'll soon change that. I'm looking forward to ruffling the feathers of your little bird over here." He gestured towards you.

"Tell me, though, why do you waste your time pretending that you love her? You're not her real father." James's face hardened. "It's sinful. She doesn't belong to you. Deceit runs deep in your veins." 

He turned on his heel and began to pace half the length of the warehouse, continuing his rant about Drew's sin of adoption. The man was insane. The words coming from his mouth were total nonsense.

Drew ignored the half of it. That's is, until the subject was drawn to you. "She's not innocent either. She is foolish and blind to believe in a man such as you. She-"

"What does it mean to you?" Not giving a damn about disobeying the man's orders, Drew demanded an explanation.

James laughed. "What does it mean to me? I am standing in front of a pair of sinneres, and I am here to redeem you. That is, if you repent."

He turned to where you lie, and stomped heavily on your left wrist. It broke with a sickening crunch. The pain brought you back, and you cried out. James slapped you across the face. "You shut up, you filthy urchin." You whimpered, clutching your broken wrist to your chest, but you remained quiet. 

James turned back to Drew. "I suppose you know what that was for. Now, I'm going to offer you a proposition. You can repent and leave the girl with us, where she belongs. Or, you have until every bone is broken in that poor girl's body. It's your choice."

Drew gave no reply, knowing he was being taunted. James looked a bit disappointed. "Have it your way then." He walked around to the backside of Drew.

As James proceeded to do the unknown, you and Drew made eye contact. It was heart breaking for the both of you to see each other like this. Drew's beautiful daughter huddled on the floor whimpering in pain, and the strong man you once knew battered and broken in defeat.

It sounded as if something were being picked up from behind Drew. He wasn't given much time to register the thought before whay felt like a wall made contact with his skull, sending him into oblivion.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It has been nearly three days, Stephanie. Something's wrong." Dolph was standing in Stephanie McMahon's office, trying to convince her to look into Drew's disappearance. RAW was tonight, and Drew still hadn't shown.

"I doubt it," she said, "Something urgent probably came up, and he just hasn't had the chance to call in."

"For three days? Come on, it's not like the man to just completely disappear off the face of the earth, including Y/N. Something is just not right.

Stephanie sighed. "Alright, I'll look into it. Now, get out of here. You're up next."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Days of agony and torture passed. Drew refused their captor's wishes, resulting in painful consequences. Would it ever end?


	4. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The investigation begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this took so long. After marching band and school started, my life has become a living chaos. But, with Christmas break in just a few days, things have began to calm down a bit, and I managed to write a little something. I know it's not much, but once Christmas break starts, I plan on updating alot more. Enjoy!

Dolph burst into the police station, the heavy doors slamming in behind him. He had just gotten off the phone with Stephanie, and she had been able to persuade the local PD to set up an investigation. He was there to help them in any way possible, determined to find Drew and Y/N.

Locating the man leading the investigation, Dolph demanded that they get this going as soon as possible. Hours passed as he was bombarded with questions about Drew and Y/N, but, they were getting nowhere. That is, until Drew's Camaro was mentioned. Turns out, they had found a wrecked Camaro the other day, no sign of the driver or passenger.

"It could be them," said the gray-haired man sitting across from Dolph said, "but we don't want this to become our only focus, and it turn out to be a let down. We need to look at all of the possibilities."

Listening to the man drone on about the endless possibilities of what could habe happened, Dolph's mind couldn't help but wonder back to Drew's Camaro. It had to be them. He knew it. But they had to wait for the car registration to come in first before they could jump to conclusions.

Waiting in an awkward silence for what felt like an eternity, the phone finally rang. The man leading the investigation pounced on the phone, attempting to answer it as quickly as possible. "Yes?" He listened intently, nodded a few times, then hung up. He turned to Dolph. "It's Drew's."


	5. It’s Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lead, perhaps?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised to update more, and I seem to only be dishing out more excuses than content, and for that I am truly sorry. I thought things would calm down, but they haven’t. Again, I’m sorry, and this is another short piece. It may seem a bit sloppy and thrown together, but it’s the best I could muster. I promise the next chapter will be a bit longer and worthwhile.

After given clearance to search the car, the Camaro was sweeped for anything that could help find Drew and Y/N. They had found nothing but a note written on a slip of parchment tucked away in the glove department and splatters of blood. 

Dolph sighed and dropped his head into his hands. Nothing was going in their favor. All they had were blood samples that had come back as Drew’s and Y/N’s, only making the situation more dire, and this strange note that had been left by their captors. 

Dolph read over it for what felt like the thousandth time. “You’ll see the man sooner or later, either dead or alive, and, of course, by his own terms. But you’ll never see the girl again. Whatever McIntyre’s decision, she belongs to us now. Have fun looking for us, but I advise you put a stop to all of this wasted effort before it’s too late. Well snuff you out before you can even begin to put the pieces together. You’ve been warned.”

The note had been analyzed a countless number of times, but no one could make hide or tales of it. Regardless, it was something that could lead to Drew and Y/N. It was a start. It would just take time. Time that Drew and Y/N might not have.

————————————————————————

“How fare McIntyre and the girl?” Georgina Clive sat in the edge of the desk, with James standing across from her. Georgina was the leader of their little band. She was the one who kept them together, the one who had founded their cause. 

The two were three miles west of the old warehouse in a small building that used to adhere to others of a similar cause, but had recently turned vacant due to the group’s expulsion from the territory. They had no longer deemed worthy to cause. It had now become a regular meeting place for Georgina and the ones charged with prey, such as James. The two were now meeting regarding McIntyre and the girl.

James crosses his arms and shook his head in answer to Georgina’s question. “McIntyre isn’t budging. I’ve tried everything. The girl is barely alive and the two of them have more broken bones and injuries than I can count. It’s hopeless.”

A wicked grin began to play across Georgina’s lips. “You know what this means.” James nodded, pulling the hood of his cloak up over his head. “It’s time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and review!  
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
